


Like a Rabbit- Part 29

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: place: alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 29

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus reached into the truck, his fingers slipping as they tried for the heavy cardboard box just a few centimeters back too far. Luckily, Bill was inside with a box of his own and nudged the box forward, to the lip. Remus picked it up, walked a few steps down the alley, and put it down on the top of one of the stacks. Bill was there a few seconds later, adding his box to the same stack. “That’s the last of it,” he declared, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Take off your jumper if you’re so hot,” Remus said, reasonably. He had already stripped off his cloak.

Bill plucked at the furry dyed-yellow jumper. “But it’s my new angora rabbit wool jumper. You love my new angora rabbit wool jumper.” Bill cocked his head and pouted.

Remus chuckled and patted Bill’s chest. “Lucky me. I get the boyfriend who values style over practicality. Ooohh.” Remus bent over and rubbed his cheek against Bill’s shoulder. “It is lovely, though. And you do look incredibly sexy in it.” Remus stepped back and looked at Bill. Even after a year and a half, Bill still took his breath away. “Wish I had another cloak to take off.”

Bill pulled Remus back to him with an arm wrapped around Remus’ waist. He nuzzled his face into Remus’ hair, inhaling deeply. Remus found himself melting into the warmth and softness… and finding equal amounts of hardness there as well.

“I like my men hot.” Remus slid his hands up under the jumper, and the shirt underneath that. He fingered Bill’s nipples, and mouthed at Bill’s neck, with hard kisses that would leave a mark that would remain for days. They were werewolf love bites, and nothing Bill couldn’t handle.

Bill returned the affection by pulling up Remus’ robes and then cupping his hand to one of Remus’ arsecheeks. He squeezed, making Remus inch closer, rubbing up against Bill, who was rubbing up against him. “I want you,” Bill whispered. “Right here.”

“Here?” Remus looked around. The alleyway beside their store was hardly the place for this. Even inside their brand new store amongst the stacks of boxes and brand new furniture would be a better choice.

“Here,” Bill confirmed. He popped two fingers into Remus’ mouth, and Remus automatically sucked them. Then Bill reached back and slid them into Remus’ arse. Remus squirmed, rubbing himself into Bill more.

“Ohhh…” Remus moaned. “Here.” He bent his leg, his knee against Bill’s hip. Bill’s fingers slid out, then back in again, as deep as they could go. “Right here.”

The alley was relatively bright, as it was wide enough to fit a full-sized moving van and it was a little past noon so the sun was almost directly overhead. There were people walking back and forth on the sidewalk at the front of the alley, as this was a high-traffic part of town; that’s why Bill and Remus chose it to set up shop. However, the truck blocked the alley almost completely. They’d been unloading boxes of books all morning and no one had come their way. If they were quick, there was every chance they’d both get off without anyone else getting an eyeful.

Right now, though, even if the whole world stumbled upon them, Remus wouldn’t have cared. He freed Bill’s cock and smeared several pearls of precum over the head. That and a little spittle would be good enough. It might be rough, but Remus rather liked it rough.

Remus climbed up to Bill’s chest. Robes went down in the back and up in the front. Bill held onto Remus tightly, and Remus leaned back just enough for Bill to have access. Bill plunged in eagerly. Remus gasped as he felt Bill in him. Bill’s head slammed back against the brick wall. Remus’ back arched. Bill continued thrusting and clung to Remus. Remus continued gasping and clung to Bill. It didn’t take long- quick and dirty- just what Remus would expect from sex in an alley. But it was satisfying enough to leave them both smiling, as well as sweating.

Remus dismounted carefully, and with Bill’s help. Then he stripped the jumper off his lover and kissed the man. “Let’s go inside and get washed up. Then I’ll go to that place down the street and get some ice cold colas to enjoy while we plan out what goes where.”

Bill grinned. “What goes where,” he repeated, nodding. As they headed inside, taking in one box each while they were at it, Remus had a feeling that their alley wouldn’t be the only place they’d christen today.


End file.
